Something Ugly, Something Beautiful
by recchinon
Summary: AU Levi was a handsome and successful business man. Hanji Zoe was a woman who had to sell her body to help her friend. They met and the complicated love story began.
1. Chapter 1

Levi was really angry. He gritted his teeth as he read the card he just found on his table. Even without any name on it, he recognize the neat handwritting on it. He couldn't believe that she could do this to him. He had been so nice to her and all but now she left himwithout even bother to tell him first.

Who did she think she is?

Levi took out his phone from his jacket, pressed the speed dial and wait for few seconds before he heard her familiar voice answering the phone.

'Levi, did you read my letter?"

Of course he did. Why the hell he even called her now?

"It isn't even a letter," the raven haired man spat, "It is a fucking card. A pink card. For fuck sake, Petra, you left a pink card with laces on my table," he hissed, "where the fuck are you right now."

Petra had known Levi for a long time, she already had known that he would be pissed off after he found her message but she had decided that this time she would just do what she want to do.

"Didn't I write it on the card?" Petra sighed, "I am on vacation, Levi... I need it. Me and Aurou need this to fix our marriage. We barely had time together because I was too busy working for you. He was actually starting to get jealous because I spent more time with you than him."

Levi gritted his teeth. He knew that Petra right. She had been working so hard for him but she should have known that his schedulle this month was hectic and he needed her, "but there would be another ball soon."

"Well you can bring your girlfriend to escort you."

"You know I have no girlfriend," he groaned, "you have to come back here and escort me to that ball."

Of course Petra knew, Levi didn't have a girlfriend. He had been really busy with his work that he didn't have chance to date anyone. He didn't seem to had any interest to have a girlfriend. Especially since he already had Petra to company him whenever he had to attend some kind of ball or party. Levi seemed to enjoy being a bachelor, Petra on the other hand had started to get worried about the man. He had been thirty two and he really needs to stop relying on her for this matter. First, she had a husband and second, he needed a girlfriend. Really, Petra had always thought that having a girlfriend might be good for him. He had been really stiff and boring. Petra wanted him to fall in love like a normal man. That was also one of the reasons why she chose to go on a vacation without telling him first.

"Listen to me, Levi, there have always been many girls around you. They all would be more than happy to escort you. What you had to do was just asking them and they would definitely agree." Even though he couldn't see her, Levi could imagine Petra face right now, he could see the usually calm and gentle woman must have been smirking right now. She must think that this was funny, "You can choose the cutest one, so it wouldn't look bad for you if she wore high he-"

"Fuck you, Petra Ral. Please remind yourself, there would definitely no bonus for you this month."

Levi turned the phone off and put it back to his pocket.

In the end he had no heart to fire her.

.

.

When Levi left his office for a week, he drove his car alone. Erd had insisted to drove him home but Levi dismissed the driver, told him that he want to drive alone to clear his mind despite the fact that he had just been moving to this place for a week now and he wasn't familiar with the city. Levi told Erd that at least he had a GPS in the car so he would be okay.

Or so he thought.

One thing about Levi, he was an analog man. Which meant, Levi was not really good with technology. His phone was an old type which can only be used to make a phone call and send SMS, it didn't even support multimedia message. All email and stuff was normally handled by his assistant, Petra Ral, who would be so nice to print all of the email for Levi to read.

Now that Petra was on a vacation, Levi wondered what would happen to the company. Especially now, when they just started to open a branch in Trost. There must be many things to be done here, actually that had been the reason why he had been here right now, to make sure that everything went okay for the new branch. There had been so many invitations for business dinners and galas that he had to attend while he was here and Petra chose this moment to go on vacation with her husband.

Levi wondered if only he married Petra that time, she would still be here right now and he wouldn't have to worry about going to the ball alone. But that would be so wrong because they both know that Levi was not a husband material and marrying her for those reasons sounded so cruel.

_Aurou was lucky, _Levi thought as he turned on the same corner for the third time already, he had a bad feeling that he got lost, _to have someone like Petra as his wife._

Levi cursed loudly when he saw the restaurant he had just seen twenty minutes ago. It was official. He got lost.

The handsome CEO glared at the GPS installed on his car, angry because he didn't know how to operate it. He promised that once he got back to his hotel he would ask one of his men to uninstall that stupid device and install something better instead. The one that could be easier to use.

Levi looked at his watch and frowned.

He wondered if he could get back before dinner time.

.

Zoe Hanji had never really liked men. They were all dirty, nasty and pervert. All men around her would treat women like some kind of commodity. Thinking that they could do anything to them as long as they pay them. Too bad, in her line of business, there was 99.99% chance for her to meet this kind of guys. The men who would treat her like a whore.

Well, technically, she was really a whore, not that she was proud of this, and she had no choice but to let those men do whatever they want to her as long as the pay.

She needed money, they had money. All fair and square. But that didn't change the fact that she hated those men. She knew that she was being hypocrite but it wasn't like she had other job to do. She had no other skill and right now there had no other way she could get fast money if she didn't do this.

She had a reason.

Standing at the roadside, near a lamp post, Zoe grinned and waved at almost every car passing by. Night at Trost was cold, especially in this season, but Zoe was only wearing a mini leather skirt and skimpy black tanktop. She was freezing but she hadn't gotten any man tonight so she had to be patient.

"Hey Zoe!"

Zoe knew this voice. She groaned and turned, hands on her hips and frowned at the blond man who was now grinning ear to ear.

"What's it, Mike? Can't you see that I am busy?"

The guy named Mike lift his thick brow, "really? I see that you're alone."

Zoe pouted, Mike was teasing her, "what's it? Really, I can't be seen with you now, people would think that I've a deal with you."

Mike shrugged, "I'll go... I'll go, I just want to tell you that Nile was looking for you."

The chestnut haired woman sighed. She ruffle her messy rat-nest hair frustratedly. When she heard that name, she knew what it meant. That bastard was asking for money, and she hadn't even gotten any customer tonight. Zoe took out her glasses from her purse and wear it before she open her wallet. She had only thirty dollars left.

"Give it to him," she gave all of the money she had to Mike, before he could say anything, she quickly added, "I know it is not enough but I promised that I would give him more later."

Mike looked at the money in his hand and let out a heavy sigh. His blue eyes were on her once more when he apologized, "I am really sorry. Nanaba was really sorry too. If only we could do anything..."

Zoe waved her hand. Before she put back her glasses on the purse, she saw an expensive car was coming closer from a far, "don't worry about it, just focus on her rehabilitazion now. Now just go. Send my regards to Nanaba."

The tall guy mumbled another thank you before he left. Zoe barely had time to take care of her messy hair when the car stopped in front of her. She smiled seductively as the window pulled down to reveal the handsome man inside the car.

"Hey handsome," Zoe was leaning closer to the car, trying not to touch it, she knew this kind of rich guys wouldn't like it when people like her got their car dirty, "wanna have fun with me?"

The guy was frowning.

Zoe couldn't see clearly without her glasses but she could see that the man had an unhappy face right now.

"I can't find my way back to my hotel," said the man in the car, "could you help me?"

"Sure," Zoe grinned, "fifty dollars."

The man cursed, "are you crazy?!"

She shrugged, this man didn't even try to take a glance on her cleavage, "take it or leave it. Listen, handsome boy, everything has a price." Zoe offered him another business smile.

He looked at her for a moment before he finally sighed in defeat. Zoe was surprised though. She didn't think that he would give up this soon.

"Fine," said the man tiredly. He had been driving around for hours now and he just needed to get back to his room. Besides fifty dollars was not a big deal for him.

Zoe looked at the man expectantly.

"Get in the car."

.

.

Author's Note:

So this one is an AU from me. Well this is "pretty woman" in LeviHan style... I hope you enjoy this :) to be honest, I think the 'Edward' role suit Erwin more but hey~ Like I told you, Imma make it LeviHan style!

Because I can't wait to see more LeviHan fics~ I hope more people would write LeviHan fics. I know you guys have active imagination, why not try to write it down? I am happy everytime I see new Levihan fanfic :)

Spread the love!


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a very nice car. You must be really rich to be able to buy this kind of car."

The shorter man didn't say anything. His eyes were focusing on the unfamiliar street. His perpetual scowl deepened as she continued talking. He wondered if the whore would ever shut her mouth up. It must be the worst day in his life. First his secretary had just betrayed him by taking a long vacation all of sudden and then the fucking GPS in his fucking expensive car didn't work and now he had to pay a fucking dirty whore only to be his temporary GPS until at least he reached the hotel.

"You know, I always love cars. I am a good driver but I don't have car," Levi had been ignoring her this whole time but apparently it didn't make her shut her mouth and stop talking, "Ah, turn left after the traffic lamp, le- what are you doing?! Turn left, I said, not right!"

Levi's ears turned red as he hit the brake. That was her fault. She was so noisy that he lost his concentration. Levi had always been bad in reading direction, hell, he even couldn't really tell the difference between north or south, west or east.

Left or right.

Zoe bit her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing as he parked his car on the road side. This was the first time she had witnessed with her own eyes that someone couldn't tell which one is left and which one is right. Levi however, glared at the woman and gritted his teeth. His eyes told her that she would regret it if she dared to comment about what had just happened. Zoe wasn't stupid. She just grinned when the raven haired man tilted his chin cockily.

"You drive."

Zoe grinned, "Are you serious?! I could drive this baby?!"

Seeing how excited she was, Levi wondered if this was a right decision. This car was expensive and though the insurance would cover any scratch, he stillvalued his life. This woman, whore, really knew how to drive, didn't she? For few seconds Levi thought carefully. Could he trust this woman driving his car?

It was reckless, really, but Levi was too tired and what he wanted then was just to get back to his room and call it a day. He needed to rest, this had been a long day.

"Just drive carefully."

Finally he took off his seat belt, ready to let the four eyes to take his seat.

As they switched seat, Levi couldn't help but to see the feral grin on her face. The shitty glasses she wore couldn't hide the glint in her dark chocolate eyes. She whistled excitedly as she turned the engine on and heard how smooth it sound. She was excited, he could see it. Now he just hoped that her excitement would not scratch his car, or even worst, kill them.

"This is awesome," Zoe grinned, she loved the sound of the engine, "this must be a dream..."

The pale man clenched his teeth, "You really know how to drive, don't you?"

Zoe laughed as she tilted her head to see the rich man. She smirked mysteriously, "Don't bite your tongue." and that was her only and last warning before she stepped on the gas pedal.

.

To be honest, Levi didn't hate speed. No, he actually kind of like it. In fact it was not the speed but the way she drove the car that made him dizzy. As soon as she hit the gas, she looked like someone else. The look in her eyes made her look different. Levi refused to look at the road so he used that chance to study her better. He just realized that he hadn't really look at her at all since he let her hop in his car.

Judging from her look, he knew that she was not as young as some girls who sold themselves on the street. She didn't really look like them, except for the skimpy outfit and cheap make up she wore, there were something about this woman that made her different from the other prostitutes he knew. Not that he knew any, but he had seen some on the street, enough to give him some perception about those girls. This woman, however lacked of seductiveness those whore usually had in them. She was not ugly, really, her face was not beautiful, or even cute but it was okay. She was tall and her legs were long but she lacked of big boobs and curvy waist. Her skin was tanned, though it looked natural unlike the tan those girls got from the tanning saloon, and her dark reddish brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Judging from her look, he could almost see that she was not doing this by choice.

No, Levi had to remind himself, he was not attracted to her. Curious, yes, but not attracted. Women were creature that was there to give him headache and whores were just... No, whores were out of his league.

Levi's train of thought was cut when she suddenly hit the brake. He frowned and looked outside then realized that they were in front of his hotel already. Levi turned to see the woman, who was now grinning widely at him.

"Here we are!" she said excitedly, he wondered if this woman could ever turn her excitement off, "so, may I get your payment please?"

Levi scowled for a moment. Now that their business had done, what would she do? Would she returned to that road side and started trying to, once again, selling her body to some random man. Somehow Levi disliked the idea.

'No,' he reminded himself, 'that was not your business'

Levi sighed as he opened his walet and pulled off some bucks and gave it to her. His permanent scowl was still there even when she accepted the money with a wide grin on her face. She counted the money and whistled happily.

"This is more than what I asked you," she said matter of factly but she didn't seem to mind it at all, if anything her grin got impossibly wider and she pulled him into a quick and sudden kiss before muttered, "thanks!".

Zoe ignored the fact that Levi was wiping his mouth in disgust as soon as she pulled away from him. She laughed at his expression. She could tell that this was the first time a whore had kissed him and he didn't like it at all. She smirked satisfiedly as she took off the seat belt, ready to leave car. The brunette was about to step out of the car when the man caught her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

Zoe turned around, one brow lifted in humor, "what?"

"Where are you going?"

She snickered, "where do you think?"

"Back to that street, trying to sell your body."

Zoe sighed, his voice was stern and she could not really guess what he had in his mind right now. She tried to pull her hand away but his grip was surprisingly strong for a man in his height, well, not that she didn't realize the muscles behind his expensive tailored clothes.

"Listen," Zoe shook her head, she didn't know what he wanted from her but she really need to go now. She had no time to waste here with some rich man who didn't even plan to fuck her, "I am not selling my body, never, my body is my possession..." when she saw him narrowing his eyes, she continued cleverly, "what I sell is my service. I drive you back to the hotel, you pay. I blow job you, you pay. I cook you dinner, you pay. Simple like that. It's the service, not the body."

Levi hadn't let her hand go as he talked coolly, "so what you wanna say is, you're gonna do anything for money, huh?"

Zoe shrugged, "I don't want to steal or kill though, but yeah, basically that's what I mean."

For a second their eyes met and she got a feeling that the rich man had something in his mind right now.

"So, how about this," he looked at her dead in the eye, "I buy your time, three weeks from tonight. You have to be mine completely. "

"W-what?"

Zoe eyes widened when he yanked her to get closer to him. One of his hand move to the back of her head, forcing her to look at him. Her face was really hot, from this angle and distant, she just realized how handsome the man was.

"Don't worry, " their face was so close that his warm breath tickled her skin. She wished he couldn't hear her hearbeat, "I will pay uou handsomely,you just have to be mine."

Zoe blinked.

"Half million."

"What?"

"For three weeks, I am going to pay you half a million, how does it sound?"

Zoe couldn't believe what she heard. She looked deep into his eyes but she found no joke in his steel blue eyes.

Oh fuck.

.

.

"Do you really think Levi would be okay?"

The tall blonde man chuckled. He hold his phone in one hand while his other hand played with the pen. In front of him there were still a lot of documents he needed to sign before.

"Don't worry Petra, he wouldn't be okay, but that is the point." the man smiled though he knew she couldn't see him, "we both want him to stop hiding in his shell, don't we? Now he would have no choice but to leave his bubble. "

Erwin heard the younger woman sighed. He knew that Petra had worked for Levi since long time ago and worrying about her boss had been some kind of habit for the ginger haired woman. Both of them care about the dark haired man, that was exactly why they did this. Erwin realized that despite he might kill him if he knew that this had been his plan, later the shorter guy would thank him.

"Levi could never interract with other people..." Petra sounded really worried now, "he hated people. How could he..."

"Nah," Erwin cut her in, "don't worry about him, it's about time he found someone out there that could teach him... You know, this could be his only chance to find a woman and fall in love..."

Petra laughed, "or a man. We could never guess with Levi."

The older man chuckled, "or a man," he agreed, "now, just focus on your vacation with your family. Send my regard to your husband."

Though he couldn't see her, he knew the woman was smiling right now, "sure. Please take care, I would contact you again later."

"Okay, good night."

After he hung up, Erwin put the phone back on the desk. Smiling at the idea of Levi falling in love with someone, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Oh well, things would be more interesting that way.

.

TbC

.

AUTHOR's NOTE

An update from me :))) thanks for your respond! Despite I said this is based on Pretty Woman, don't expect it to be 100% same ok, because I would stray far far away from that plot :3

Leave me some review to keep me happy :3 happy writer usually update fast...


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe could feel those people's eyes on her as she walked into the luxurious hotel. She would realized that some of those women clearly made some kind of disgusted face if only she wasn't too busy looking around, admiring the architecture of the most expensive hotel in town. She was wearing his jacket, and followed him to the elevator, trying to keep up with his pace and while trying not to slip. It was hard to walk fast in those heels, especially because the shoes was old and cheap, it made it harder for her to keep up with him. For a short man dure he walked kind of fast.

Fortunately, the shorter man stopped in front of the elevator.

Zoe realized that the woman who waited for the elevator wity them was glaring at her. Zoe grinned at the woman and rolled her eyes when the woman quickly looked away from her, disgust painted on her pug face. Her husband, in the other hand was still ogling her leg, despite his wife's murderous glare. Zoe really wanted to flirt the husband only to mess with the wife but she knew Levi would be really angry if she did that.

"How could someone from the street get in this hotel?" complained the woman to no one in particular, she just said it so the taller woman could hear that, "How many men had she slept with to have enough money to spend a night here? Do you think it is safe to let someone from the street spending a night here?"

The husband hissed, clearly unhappy with his wife's blatant speech.

Zoe was about to say something but Levi glared at her as if warning her to stay calm and behave. Zoe gritted her teeth but said nothing. It wasn't like she had never been insulted before. She knew it would be useless to let this woman get on her nerves oh so easily. She needed to be calm. Yes, calm... Think about something fun, yeah, that wouldn't be hard.

"And how about the hygine? Maybe she has some disease. We could never know..."

"How if we tried to find it out," Zoe cut her in effectively, the woman narrowed her eyes but Zoe just grinned, "about the disease, do you want to try? Oh, maybe your husband wants to try..." Zoe licked her lip as she pulled her skirt to show more skin, "do you realize your husband has been ogling at my legs this whole time?" Zoe added with a wink, "I can give you half price, sir, I know how high maintenance is your wife, don't worry I can be a good stress reliever."

The woman's face turned redder than her curly hair. She stomped her feet, almost childishly, before she grabbed her husband's arms and pulled him away. Zoe grinned in victory and made a sign of "call me" to the husband before they turned in the corner. Zoe was laughing hysterically when the elevator's door finally opened for them. Levi walked into the empty elevator and she followed.

"Wow, you stayed in the pent house?" Zoe whistled when he pushed the botton, "I knew you are rich but not this rich!"

The man ignored her and let out a tired sigh, "listen, never again, do something embarrassing like that. Not when you are with me, understood? Behave! I want you to be my escort which means you have to be at least more graceful and..."

"Wait," complained the taller woman, "she started it! Can't you see? What do you want me to do? Just listen to all shit she said gracefully?" Zoe snorted,"Are you crazy? I might be poor but I have some pride left in me. If she wanted to talk shit about me, at least she had to give me some money. That way I wouldn't mind even if she called my mom a whore." she grinned at him lazily, "well that's gonna be the truth though."

Levi shook his head. He had been really tired today and now talking with this woman made his head ready to explode. First of all, he didn't even understand why he asked her to follow him back to his room. Was it a pity? No, Levi Rivaille, the successful young man would never pity anyone. He didn't quite understand but the thought of the young woman selling herself on the road side was just...

Well not like he cared or what. Of course no... Definitely not.

Levi heard a whistle as they entered the penthouse. He ignored her comment about how luxurious the place was and her question about how much he had to pay to stay there. He sat down on a couch and raised a single hand to stop her from babbling anymore shit, this time was his turn to say something. Thankfully, Zoe understood the sign and stop talking. Still wearing his jacket, she stood in ftont of him, looking at the tired man with her doe eyes, waiting for anything he planned to say.

"Listen, do you understand why I brought you here?"

Zoe lifted a brow, "well, you did say you didn't want to fuck me so, it's not about fucking, did it?" She put a finger on her lip and paused for a moment to think but then she shrugged and the grinned was back on her face "nope, no idea, mind to tell me?"

"Well, my private secretary left me, she didn't say anything and just..."

"You got dumped?!"

Levi glared at her and she apologized. She just could never believe that someone would dump him. Look at him! He was rich! Sure he was a bit too short for a man but hey, he had the money and the look. Sure he was kinda grumpy like an old man but she still couldn't find any reason any woman would dump a man like him. Well maybe it was the sex? Was the sex with him that bad?

Well, if only she had the chance to find out about it...

"Now if you please let me continue?" Levi gritted his teeth. Zoe made a gesture with her hand, telling him to continue, "so, my secretary left me with no advance notice which makes me really disappointed," he sighed before he continued, "to make it simple, now I have some social events to attend and without my secretary, I have to attend them alone and I don't want that. That's why I pay you to be my escort."

Zoe raised her hand, "interruption, Sir! Why don't you just ask your girlfriend to be your date?"

"I have no girlfriend, and I don't want to give those girls any wrong idea by asking them to be my date," he explained tiredly, "I can't possibly come alone either. First, it would look pathetic, second, I need a woman by my side to keep those gold diggers away from me. Now what you have to do is simple. Be my escort, behave, dress properly, don't embarrass me and don't let anyone know who you really are. That's all. After three weeks I will leave this town and you get your payment."

Zoe frowned, "That doesn't sound simple at all to me. There are so many things I have to remember."

The shorter man shook his head, "no, you just need to keep your big mouth shut and it should be okay. For these three weeks, you stay here. Tomorrow I would give you some money, get some proper dress in town. I don't want them to think that I am dating a whore."

"But I am a whore."

Levi stood up from the couch, ignoring her remark, "the couch is good enough for you, right? The pent house is huge but there is only a bed and I will pay you so you sleep in the couch," he walked to the main bed room, he needed to get off this sweaty shirt and took a shower before sleep, "I want you to stay away from my bed."

Zoe snorted as she threw herself on the couch he had been sitting on before, "as if I would rape you."

Levi stopped and turned only to glare at the woman, "there is a bathroom over there if you want to use it. Just don't leave any mess."

She waved at him and grinned widely.

.

.

The hot shower felt so really good on his pale skin.

After the whole shit happened today, the hot shower he was taking right now was the best remedy. He was really tired but he had been sweaty and he hated the feeling of being dirty and sweaty, there was no way he would sleep just like that. He washed his whole body while thinking about his day. It had been so surreal. First his secretary had just betrayed him, then he asked a whore he met to be his GPS and now he brought the said whore to his room, well not his bed room, but still...

Levi stepped outside the bathroom, wearing only bathrobe while drying his dark hair with a towel. He was ready to get changed into his clean pajama before he realized it had been really quite for a while. After spending few hours with the shitty glasses, he realized that quite and her didn't really match. So, despite his tired body he walked quitely to the living room where he had left her earlier.

Levi stopped in front of the couch and sighed.

The woman was sleeping like a log, snoring rightly and looked like she eould not wake up even if there was an earthquake. Levi shuddered when he realized that the woman was still wearing her make up. She didn't even take off his jaket.

"Pig."

Levi had the urged to wake the woman up and forced her to cleanse her face and brushed her teeth first before back to sleep. But from the look of her sleeping form, he knew waking her up wouldn't be an easy task and he had no energy left for that, so this time he would let it slide.

He looked at her once again. The woman was sleeping soundly. Still wearing her glasses and snoring. One of her hand was over her head and the other one was on her chest. Her long legs was dangling from the couch and it didn't look comfortable at all but she didn't seem to be bothered. Levi sighed and walked back to his room, get a clean blanket and dropped it on her. She didn't even flinch at all. He lifted an eyebrow at her ability to stay unconscious like that.

Levi kneeled next to the couch and looking at her sleeping face. There was a droll on the corner of her open mouth and he rolled his eyes. What an ugly face.

This woman would stay with him for the next three weeks. He, Levi Rivaille would live with a whore he had just met on the street. What a crazy day... He touched her cheek with his index finger and frowned when she didn't woke up. Surprisingly her skin was really soft. Well it wasn't like he had many women to compare since he didn't make it a habit to touch a woman's face.

If only she was this quite when awake.

He sighed.

Sure the next three weeks would be lively.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks for the review it makes me happy so this is the update. Hope you like it!


End file.
